When All is Silent I Hear the Noise
by Elyama1
Summary: Safety and Pain. Knowledge and ignorance. This is a Malec fanfic so if you don't like them don't read this. Only slight adaptations to the story-line so far. It should be around 8 or so chapters but I may do more. Please R&R but i will still write
1. Realisation

*Ok so this was just a random idea I had on the bus, don't ask me why but I was bored at the time so I thought this could turn into an ok fanfic. And here it is if anyone wants to read it.

*Set after the ship burns down to the ground after the battle against Valentine's demon army at the end of the City of Ashes.

"Magnus?" The exhausted warlock could barely hear the voice that called his name, yet he could envision the dark curly locks of the hair he longed to touch and the bright blue eyes, like blue fire, firce yet somehow innocent. He could imagine the look of worry on the beautifull face and felt that he somehow had to reassure the boy.

"I'm fine" he tried to articulate, but his failing strength was betraying him, keeping the truck afloat and stripping the wards was almost too much even for him, and then healing the boy now leaning over him and saving numerous others from the water it was too much. "'m 'ne" he tried again.

"No you're not" the voice sounded again, and again he could imagine the look of distress upon the boy's face, more pronounced now as he had lied. Why did his words have to have the opposite effect; he was trying to console the boy.

He felt his concious failing, slipping into blackness, the last sensation the warlock felt was the hot lips crashing on his own. Then all was dark.

When Magnus woke he felt fine, restored to his normal self, which was strange, he had been lying to Alec, he knew that the amount of effort in the spells he had performed should have kept him unconcious for days, yet it could have been barely 30 minutes since the blaze. Even while unconcious he had somehow had the strength to keep the truck afloat. Something was very wrong here. He was fine but there was a weight on his chest, he slowly rose, still exhausted from his efforts and realised that Alec was lying on his chest, in a single second knowledge of the past hours events clicked into place, that kiss, the transfer of energy. . . . Alec!

"Alec!, Alec wake up!" Magnus screamed frantic for the boy to show some indication of lingering life. He was alive; the subtle rise and fall of his chest attested to that, however he was barely breathing.

It was at that moment that a battle weary and heavily limping, still wet Lucian Graymark climbed up the side of the ship. "Magnus there you are!, what?" for he had just seen Alecs limp form still resting on Magnus's chest. (Which Magnus had to admit he liked but they had more pressing concerns). Magnus quickly gave Luke a rundown of the events leaving out the kiss as he was still very confused and wanted to protect Alec's privacy. "I see" was all Luke said, Magnus thought that Luke might "see" more than he intended him to, such as the way he followed every rise and fall of the shadowhunter's chest with his eyes. It was much, much to late to regret being involved.

By then the others were on the truck, an unconcious Clary, Jace and that vampire Simon.

He had to get the truck to the shore and heal the injured he was told, sorry no, shouted at. All he could think was Alec, I have to save Alec. But the boy was so weak.

Rough hands dragged Alec to the back of the truck, he didn't know whose hands they were, frankly he didn't care. Then Lucian pulled him up off the floor and to the side out of earshot of the rest. "Alec" Magnus said "I have to save Alec"

"I understand more than you might think, I know you think you have to save him but if you do all of us will die. I would forfiet my life but would you condemmn them." He geustured over to the group sorrounding Clary. "We all lost people tonight Magnus, I lost 13 of my pack, they are like family. I'm sorry Magnus just let him go."

"But I will die" It was barely a whispher and hardly even detectable with the faint breeze over the water.

"You feel that way, but you have to make the right decision."

"But he is a shadowhunter" Magnus's reasoning sounded weak, even to his own ears.

"The shadowhunter live by the covenant if the sacrifice of one is what it takes to suceed then they will accept that lose, his own parents are ready to let him go, agree with their decision."

"He isn't just a shadowhunter." "I'll get this truck to land but then I will, I will save him." The defiant glance in Magnus's eyes made him look feral then and for once the werewolf was afraid."


	2. AN sorry but please read

Hey guys,

Sorry, I hate it when people post A/N's as chapters so I guess that's a bit hypocritical.

Sorry for not updating (for those of you that actually liked this story) but there's been a lot going on. Not making excuses though. Also my writing ideas went on hold, I just didn't really feel like writing. K, well, I re-read the first chapter of this fic { lol the only chapter } and I thought it seemed really rushed. I'm going to go back over it and add in my subsequent ideas.

I WILL UPDATE SOON. Again sorry for the long delay!

Sorry for boring you to death with this AN but I felt guilty for not updating when people were reviewing.

Bye,

Elyama


End file.
